Once Upon A Oneshots
by ouatfics
Summary: A series of once upon a time one shots with various pairings.
1. Intro

A/N:

Hello this is going to be a series a one shots from prompts I receive on tumblr. There will be a several pairings. The pairing will be indicated along with the prompt. If you want something specific to be written don't be afraid to shoot me a pm, review on any of the chapters with a prompt, or message me on tumblr (link to my tumblr in my bio). Happy reading :)


	2. Killian's Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

**Pairing: Emma Swan & Killian Jones**

**Prompt: Killian's Proposal **

Emma and I have been dating for some time now. After settling the problems caused by the ice queen freezing the town, we were given a time of peace. Allowing us a chance to figure everything out. I did as any gentleman would do and I courted the lovely swan or as she would state it we began dating.

After a few months of being together she invited me to take permanent residence in the apartment she had began to live in after her return from the time we spent in the past. Her invitation wasn't much of a surprise either of us since I spent more nights than naught in the apartment. Swan claiming it was because she believed that Granny's was not a suitable place to be staying long time but, I knew it was because she fancied my company.

During our time in Neverland I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my days with her, Emma Swan. After we had both accepted what our true feelings were, we helped a certain queen with a tendency to freeze things, and we settled in together I knew it was time to make a proposal of marriage. I had made several preparations before the actual day of the proposal. I asked Dave for his blessing which he declined saying he wasn't the man I should be asking for approval. I immediately went to Henry who told that it was about time I proposed to his mother. The next thing I needed was a ring, which I acquired with the help of Snow. Emma's mother borrowed one of Emma's rings and helped me pick on out for the Lady Swan. The finally thing I needed to do was actually ask Emma to marry me.

* * *

I asked her out on another one of our dates this time not telling her of our location. I asked her to meet me at the special spot on the beach where we spent most of our alone time together, of course when we aren't enjoying our bed. Now here I am waiting, Swan has never been very prompt. Alas, I see her car pulling up to the final spot her car could go without being in the sand.. Once she makes her exit from the vehicle she walks up to where I stand and gives me one of her adorable confused looks, how skeptical she can be.

"Hello love, don't you look beautiful" I said as I planted a kiss upon her cheek. "Thank you and you look very dashing yourself," Emma said with a chuckle as we linked arms. "So where is this mysterious location you are taking me." she continued as we walked along the beach.

"Well we are almost there so I am going to need you to close your eyes until I say so." she did as I asked until we reached our destination. I with the help of Henry and Snow had decorated a shallow cave I had spent many hours searching for. The cave wasn't damp and the walls were quite smooth. We had set up many lights across the cave and set up a table for two. As Snow promised she set out food just a few minutes before we arrived to ensure the warmth of the food. "Okay love you can open your eyes now." Emma just stood there in shock for several moments. "Emma?"

"Killian this is beautiful," she then turned around and planted a firm kiss upon my lips. "but why did you do this? I don't get its not my birthday and it isn't a holiday-" I then cut off what she was saying as I got down on one knee.

"Emma, my love, you have made me the happiest man. These last several months have been the best in my very long life. You brought me from anger and revenge, something I would have not been able to overcome without having met you. I love you so much and I don't believe words will ever be able to express to you how deeply I love you. The only way I could think of was to spend ever day proving that love to you. Emma Swan will you marry me?" I then took from my coat pocket the ring presenting it to her.

"Yes, yes Killian I will marry you." she then got down on the ground with my and held out her hand. Once the ring was on her finger I never wanted to see it any where but on her finger, on the finger of my love.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review of what you thought and what you want to see in the future.


	3. Unexpected Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. None of them are mine sadly.**

**Pairing: Emma Swan and Killian Jones**

**Prompt by Anonymous on Tumblr: Angsty Prompt (but could also be fluffy if you tried) Emma and Killian have discussed that they don't want to have any kids, and that having part-time Henry is enough for them. Emma ends up pregnant, much to both of their disappointments.**

Five weeks

She has missed her period by five weeks. She had been so busy that she hadn't even noticed that she was late. Emma was freaking out, her and Killian had discussed children before and they had decided having Henry was enough for them. That they didn't even want to have other kids. Now she is sitting in the bathroom of her apartment holding a positive pregnancy test in her shaking hands. This couldn't be happening, she didn't even know how to tell Killian about this. The only person she could think about asking for advice was her mom. Emma knew that only Snow would be home alone since all the boys had went on their annual guys only camping trip for the weekend in the forest surrounding Storybrooke. The trip always consisted of Killian, Henry, Robin, Roland, David, and this year young little Neal at the age of four.

Emma decided to walk to the apartment to give her an extra amount of time to let everything soak in. As Emma was standing in front of her parents apartment, she was contemplating turning around and going home and dealing with it alone just like she used to do. No. That was the old Emma that was the Emma that didn't have a family and still thought of herself as the little lost girl, but Emma the Emma standing there now was different she wasn't alone, she had family to rely on. Emma knocked on the door of the apartment.

She stood there twiddling her thumbs waiting for her mom to answer the door. Once Snow opened the door Emma rushed into a hug. Emma wasn't usually this affectionate but today she just really needed a hug from her mom.

"Emma, honey what's wrong?" Snow said as she led her daughter to the couch.

"Mom, I-I'm pregnant." Emma said as she looked down at her hands.

"That's great Emma. Why are you upset?" Snow then took Emma hands in her own.

"Killian and I w-we talked about kids about a year after we got married and we decided that having just Henry was enough. That we didn't want any kids besides him. Mom what if he get's angry that I'm pregnant, what if he doesn't to father this baby, and what if he wants me to give this one up. I can't do that again I-" Snow then cut off Emma by pulling her into a hug.

"Emma, sweetheart, Killian loves you immensely. He would never make you give up your child. Especially if this child is partly you." Snow begins to wipe away Emma's tears, "If I know Killian as well as I think I do, he is going to gladly go on this journey with you." Emma sniffled as she took in everything her mother had said.

"You really believe that?" Emma finally said gathering enough control on her emotions to do so.

"With my whole heart, you Killian love each other as truly and as deeply as your father and I do. That's what true love couples do they accept every challenge and every journey that is thrown their way." Snow said with a kiss to her daughters forehead.

"Thank you Mom, I really needed that. Would you mind if I spent the night here? I really don't want to be alone in my apartment tonight."

"You are always welcome here. It will be like when we used to be roommates except now we know that we are mother and daughter." That little comment from Snow made Emma smile even if it was just a little, "How about we order pizza and eat the left over cake from Neal's birthday party and have a girls night while our boys go out and rough it out in the woods." Snow said as she began to dial the number of the only pizza place in the town. This was exactly what she needed, a night to forget before she had to confront Killian.

~CS~

Emma walked very slowly back to the apartment she shared with Killian. The boys would all be returning that night so she still had a couple hours to mentally prepare herself for how she would break the news to her husband. As soon as she reached the door she opened it not realizing what she was seeing. It was a trail of rose petals, Killian had always been the romantic. Maybe her news could wait for the nest day she didn't want to ruin this night her husband had planned. He must have come home early just to do this for her. She found that the trail didn't lead to their bedroom, it lead to the guest bedroom. Which didn't even have a bed, due to them not having the chance to get around to furnishing that room. She slowly walked along the trail, Emma then opened the door and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. A single rocking chair sitting in the center of the room and on that rocking chair sat her husband holding a teddy bear.

"Hello love." he said with a smile as she approached him.

"Killian what is this?" Emma asked still shocked, how could he have known that she was expecting.

"Henry had forgotten his jacket and we knew it would quite chilly in the forest at night, so I offered to run back here to retrieve it for him. On my little trip back here I decided to take advantage of indoor plumbing for one last time before heading back into the woods. That's when I stumbled upon a little stick that held two pink lines, sitting upon the counter of our bathroom. I was of course confused at what I was looking at but then I found its box and figured out how it worked. And at that moment I realized my beautiful wife was carrying my child. I called Dave and told him I wasn't feeling good and that I would drop of the boys jacket and head back home. Then I went to the store and picked these lovely items up" Killian said said as he motioned toward the chair and the teddy bear.

"Killian I'm sorry that I didn't tell you as soon as I found out. I was still trying to wrap my mind around it and then you were gone so I thought it could wait. I know that we decided that we didn't want children but-" Killian rushed from his chair to embrace his wife.

"Emma, love, I know none of this planned. We just have to except that it happened. I don't know maybe it would be fun to have a little pirate princess or prince running around here." He said with a chuckle as he led them to the chair, where he sat and brought her onto his lap. "He or she would have your blonde hair and your fighting spirit." he said with a kiss to her cheek. He wanted her to know that he was here for the long haul that they would raise their child together.

"He or she will have your eyes and your stubbornness." she said with a chuckle as she settled against his chest. "If its a boy, Killian, can we name him after your brother? Liam is an amazing name."

"Yes love I would love that greatly." he said slightly sad that his older brother would never get to meet his nephew. "If its a girl we could name her Hope. Because unexpected Hope is always a good thing." he said as he laid his hand upon her stomach that hadn't yet to grow.

"Hope. I love it."

"And I love you and our little unexpected Hope."

**A/N: As always thank you for reading. I would love it if you could take the time to review and maybe even leave a prompt :) Until next time**


End file.
